


Three's a party

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: British Actor RPF, Supernatural
Genre: AU Crossover, Dom Harrison Osterfield, Fluff and Smut, Hunter Harrison Osterfield, Hunter Tom Holland, Jo and Ellen aren't dead, M/M, Sub Tom Holland, Threesome - M/M/M, soft dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield are new hunters from England. They end up meeting and teaming up with the Winchesters. But first they meet the youngest, Jack, in the re-built roundhouse.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield/Jack Kline
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is 19 mentally and physically in this, Tom and Harrison are 20
> 
> Also Haz is a Dom  
> Tom is a Sub  
> Jack is a switch to figure out which he prefers
> 
> And huge huge credit to doctorwhoshield_ on Instagram who came up with this idea with me :3

"Okay I'm heading off to the roundhouse to help out," Dean announced as he walked into the kitchen to grab his keys, "don't wait up."  
"Can I come?" Jack asked softly.  
"Sure c'mon," Dean said, smiling as Jack beamed and ran to grab his jacket.  
"Dean it’s a bar," Sam said with his classic disapproving look, "with alcohol."  
"Sammy c'mon, he'll be fine," Dean reassured, "kid will just sit at the front where I can see him. He won't touch a drop of alcohol anyway."  
"Dean," Sam sighed.  
"Sammy," Dean cut him off, "he'll be fine."  
"Dean c'mon lets go," Jack called.  
"Later Sam."  
With that the two blond’s headed out. 

Dean pulled up in front of the roundhouse and killed the engine.  
"Okay kid, ready to finally meet Jo and Ellen?" Dean asked with a smile.  
"I think so," Jack replied with a smile of his own.  
With that the two exited the car and walked inside, immediately encased in the warmth of the place.  
It was empty right now and much bigger inside, with a sound system built in to keep up with the modern times.  
"Hey Dean," Jo greeted from behind the bar with a smile, "who's the kid?"  
"Hey jo," Dean smiled, "this is Jack. Jack this is Jo."  
"Hey," the younger greeted with a small wave.  
"Dean, thanks for coming in kid," A voice said as a woman walked over.  
"Hey Ellen, no problem," Dean smiled, "oh by the way this is Jack, Jack this is Ellen."  
"Hey," Ellen greeted with a small smile, turning back to Dean, "what's he doing here?"  
"He wanted to come, he'll be sat at the bar he'll be fine."  
"Okay," Ellen said as she walked away.  
Dean and Jack looked at one another, the older smiling fondly.  
"C'mon kiddo," Dean said motioning for Jack to follow him.

Two hours later the place was bustling and drinks were flowing.  
Jack was sat at the bar with a coke watching as Dean mixed and served drinks, playfully flirting with some of the woman. Jo, who was working beside the man, simply smiled and rolled her eyes fondly.  
“You okay over here kiddo?” Dean asked, making Jack jump a little.  
“Yeah, I’m okay,” Jack nodded with a small smile.  
“Want a sneaky drink?” Dean asked, chuckling at Jack’s confused and worried face, “kid relax. I’m not gonna do that to you, but here have a fresh coke.”  
With that he handed Jack an ice cold can and got a small thank you in response, smiling Dean got back to work. 

“S’cuse me, this seat taken?” A voice beside Jack asked.  
The blond turned and saw a tall blond with blue eyes stood beside him. He didn’t look much older than himself.  
“Uh no you can sit,” Jack said, pulling himself back to reality.  
“Thanks,” the other smiled and took a seat, ordering a coke.  
“I’m Harrison by the way,” the male held out his hand after taking a sip of his drink.  
“I’m Jack,” he smiled, shaking the other male’s hand.  
“Nice to meet you, so what brings you to this place?” Harrison asked.  
“My Dad’s helping behind the bar and I wanted to tag along,” Jack explained with a smile, “you?”  
“Me and my boyfriend were called up to help with some Vampires and we just finished dealing with a nymph, nasty little bugger.”  
“I uh, I like your accent,” Jack said.  
“Heh thanks, I like yours too,” Harrison replied.  
Just then a brunet walked over and wrapped his arms around Harrison, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

“Hey baby,” Harrison smiled, wrapping an arm around the others waist, and turning his head to kiss him softly.  
“Hey,” the brunet greeted with a smile, before turning to Jack and holding out his hand, “Hey I’m Tom. The boyfriend of this muppet.”  
“Jack, nice to meet you,” he greeted shaking his hand.  
“I’ll have you know if anyone’s the muppet of this relationship, it’s you,” Harrison teased, tickling Tom’s side and making him giggle before pulling him into his lap.  
"So how long have you been hunting?" Jack asked the two.  
"Oh a couple of years now," Harrison replied, thumb stroking Tom's hip, "it's hard but we have each other."  
Tom smiled at that and hugged Harrison placing a soft kiss on his neck, the blond turning his head to connect their lips together again.  
Jack took a drink from his coke and looked around to give them a little privacy.  
Just then the lights dimmed and the music started, most customers getting up to dance. Jack smiled softly. He'd never really been one to dance but he liked watching others dance.

“I love this song, c’mon,” Tom said as he climbed off Harrison’s lap and pulled the blond along with him.  
Jack couldn’t help but smile as he watched them dance, Tom laughing as Harrison spun him out then back in. He averted his eyes when Harrison dipped Tom and kissed him deeply. It’s not that he had a problem with it, it just felt like an intimate moment for just the two of them.  
“Hey Jack,” Tom’s voice sounded over the music making him jump slightly, “you wanna dance?”  
“No sorry, I don’t dance,” the blond replied.  
“Wanna come back to our room then? We can talk easier there,” Harrison asked, arm around Tom.  
“Sure lemme just tell my Dad,” Jack said, the other two nodding and saying they’d meet him outside.

After telling Dean and the man saying he was okay with it, Jack joined the boys and they all headed back to their room.  
After using the bathroom and kicking off their shoes the three of them sat on the double bed.  
“So Jack,” Harrison started, Tom cuddled into his side, “how long have you been hunting?”  
“A few years,” Jack said, “it’s just me, my big brother and my two dads.”  
“Aww,” Tom cooed making Jack blush a little.  
“So um, how did you two get together if you don’t mind me asking?” Jack asked after a few moments.  
“We’ve been friends since we were little, by Highschool we realised we were in love and have been together since,” Harrison replied smiling down at his boy, Tom smiling back and making him fall in love all over again.  
“You got anyone at home Jack?” Tom asked after sharing a soft kiss with his blond.  
“Oh no, I uh I don’t have anyone. Never have,” Jack stuttered.  
“Wait really?” Tom asked as he sat up.  
“Really.”  
“You ever had a crush on someone?”  
“Nope, not even a monster,” Jack answered honestly.  
“You ever been kissed?” Tom asked, shifting a little closer.  
“No,” Jack answered, noticing the closeness.  
“Would you like to be?” Tom whispered, looking back at Harrison when Jack silently nodded.  
“Go ahead,” Harrison smiled. 

Tom turned back to Jack and cupped his cheek before leaning in and lightly pressing their lips together.  
The young blond’s eyes widened making Harrison chuckle and Tom smile when he pulled back to look at him.  
“Relax,” the brunet cooed, thumb stroking his cheek before leaning back in.  
Their lips pressed together and Jack let himself relax and melt into the kiss; eyes fluttering closed as his hands lifted to rest on Tom’s shoulders.  
Harrison smiled and crawled over, gently kissing Jack’s neck making the boy gasp. Tom pulled back with a smile and watched as Harrison gently turned Jack’s face towards his own and kissed him deeply before pulling back.  
Jack’s eyes were blown wide and his lips were swollen from all the kissing.  
“You okay there?” Harrison asked.  
Jack nodded and was about to answer verbally when Tom started kissing his blonds neck.  
“Hmm hey pup,” Harrison smiled, turning his head, and capturing his boys lips in his own.  
Jack watched and the two kissed heatedly, the blond pulling off Tom’s shirt and laying him down. 

He looked back up at Jack with a smile and beckoned him closer, kissing the younger deeply once he was within reach.  
“You wanna be my other sub?” Harrison asked as he pulled away.  
“How – how do I do that?” Jack asked.  
“I need a yes or a no first.”  
“Yes.”  
“Well then, just relax,” Harrison smiled as he lowered Jack down, “and let me take the reins.”  
Jack nodded and watched as Harrison straddled Tom, hands gently curling around the back of their heads and guiding their faces closer. The two met in a heated kiss as Harrison gently stroked their necks.  
After a few moments their faces were tilted up towards the Dom.  
“You pups ready to play?” Harrison asked, smirking when the two boys nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh

48 hours earlier 

Sunlight slipped in through the blinds and spilled over Tom’s face, the brunet groaning and rolling over to lay on Harrison’s back. The blond unconsciously lifted a hand and gently scratched his boys scalp. The brunet let out a pleased noise and snuggled closer, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriends shoulder.   
“Mornin’ to you too,” Harrison mumbled.  
“Mornin’,” Tom mumbled into the blonds shoulder.   
The two boys had never been morning people so they lay there in the warmth of one another as they slowly woke up.   
“Tommo we gotta get up,” Harrison said a few minutes later, voice rough with sleep.   
“Five more minutes,” Tom yawned, making the blond chuckle.   
Harrison managed to coax Tom off his back and to lay next to him, the brunet giggling when his nose was kissed.   
“You know we have to get up soon right?” Harrison asked softly, stroking his boys cheek, “monsters don’t wait.”  
“They can wait for a bit,” Tom replied, blearily looking at the blond.  
“If you say so,” Haz chuckled back, wrapping his arms around Tom when the other snuggled into him again.

Half an hour later the boys were roused awake by Harrison’s mobile ringing. The blond   
fumbled for his phone, keeping one arm wrapped around his brunet.  
“Hello?” He asked tiredly.   
“How soon can you get on a plane?” Asked a voice on the other end of the line.   
“What?” Harrison asked, sleep riddled brain starting to catch up.   
“We found a nest of Vampires and we need some extra hands to help take them out.”   
“Okay we’ll be there soon, text me the address.”   
With that Harrison hung up and turned his phone off and lay back with a sigh.   
“We got a case?” Tom asked sleepily.   
“Yeah, but we gotta get on a plane, nest of Vampires,” Harrison replied, ocean eyes locking with his boys chocolate brown.   
“You being texted the address?” Tom asked, knowing the drill by now.   
Harrison simply nodded and kissed him softly.   
Tom wrapped his arms around Harrison’s neck and deepened the kiss, Harrison smiling as he rolled so he was on top of the brunet.

An hour later the boys had packed their duffle bags and were getting ready to head to the airport.   
“You got everything?” Harrison asked.   
“Yep,” Tom answered with a smile.   
“Good,” Harrison smiled back, cupping the brunets cheeks, and kissing him softly.   
The kiss got a little deeper and Tom snaked his arms around Harrison’s neck, the blonds arms wrapping around his boys waist and pulled him closer.   
Tom hummed happily and tangled a hand in his boyfriends hair before the ringing of a phone interrupted them.   
Harrison answered as he kept one arm around Tom.  
“Hello…yeah we’re heading out to the airport now, just be waiting for us at the other side okay?...Okay see you there…bye.”   
With a sigh the blond hung up and looked at his boy,  
“Come on pup, we better go,” he said.   
“Fine,” Tom said with a small pout, “but after this we need a break.”  
“Agreed,” Harrison smiled, kissing Tom on the forehead.  
With that the boys grabbed their duffels and headed outside just as the uber pulled up, Harrison asked for the airport and they were off. 

The plane finally touched down a few hours later and the two walked through the airport to meet their friend Daniel.   
“Hey mate,” Harrison greeted.   
“Hey guys,” Daniel greeted, “thanks for getting here so quick.”  
“No problem.”  
“He okay?” Daniel asked, motioning to Tom.   
Harrison looked over and smiled, tucking his still sleepy boy into his side.   
“He’s just tired,” the blond replied, “Jetlag.”  
Daniel nodded in understanding before walking them to the car.   
“I’ll drop you off at the hotel and you can rest up before tonight.”   
“Sounds good,” Harrison smiled as they all got into the car.   
The drive to the hotel was relatively silent, Tom and Harrison instantly curling up and falling asleep once they got to their room. 

A few hours later the ringing of Harrison’s phone woke the boys up.   
“Hello?” Harrison answered sleepily.   
“I’m outside, come on we gotta go.”   
Harrison grunted and hung up before kissing Tom on the forehead and waking him up.  
“Come on gorgeous we gotta take out some Vampires.”  
“One more kiss,” Tom said, making the blond chuckle before he leaned in to kiss him.  
After a few moments the boys pulled away and got dressed, grabbed their gear, and headed downstairs to the car.   
“How many we got?” Harrison asked when he and the brunet got into the car.   
“Small nest of about twenty of them,” Daniel replied.   
“That’s small?” Tom asked.   
“It’s not small where you come from?” Daniel asked briefly catching the other’s eyes in the rear-view mirror.  
“Small where we come from is like five,” the brunet replied.   
“Huh,” Daniel said with a nod, “lucky assholes.”  
The two brits laughed. 

Half an hour later they arrived at the nest where two other guys were waiting, one had a baseball bat resting on one shoulder.   
“Mike, why do you have a baseball bat?” Harrison asked as the three of them got out of the car.   
“Imma bash some heads in,” he replied.  
“You have to cut their heads off dipshit,” Jacob, the guy beside him, said.   
“You’ll be thanking me when I knock out the Vamp that gets you from behind.”   
“Can we just get this over with please?” Daniel asked.  
With that they grabbed torches, dead man’s blood and Tom grabbed the Colt.   
They headed inside.   
As they walked Harrison kept half a mind on Tom who was walking in front of him with Daniel. It wasn’t that Harrison didn’t trust Daniel and the other two, they’d worked together before, he just didn’t want his boy getting hurt.   
“Hey Haz,” Tom said softly getting the blond’s attention, “If a Vampire turns me, you’ll kill me right?”   
“A Vampire won’t get near you gorgeous,” Harrison replied, smiling when his boy looked back at him and smiled.   
A growl sounded and the small group froze.   
“Everyone ready?” Daniel whispered.   
“Let’s do this,” Tom said cocking his gun. 

After two gruelling hours the five finally made it out of the nest, Jacob helping Mike limp. The boy had pushed Tom out of the way and gotten his leg ripped to shreds. Luckily Daniel had been there to wrap his shirt around the leg to help with some of the bleeding.   
“I swear if you die on the way to the hospital, I’m bringing you back just to kill you again,” Jacob said causing Mike to let out a breathless laugh.   
“I love you too,” He said, the two smiling at one another.   
“God they’re as sickening as you two are,” Daniel said looking at the blond and brunet who simply smiled, “Come on, I’ll take you back to your room, then meet those idiots at the hospital.”  
Harrison chuckled and wrapped an arm around Tom, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head.  
Once back at the hotel the boys took a shower and crawled into bed, Tom curling as close to Harrison as possible to steal his warmth. The blond simply smiled and wrapped his arms around him holding him close.   
Between one breath and the next the two of them were fast asleep.   
~~  
The nest morning Tom was roused from his sleep to soft kisses being pressed to his neck and shoulders.   
“That tickles,” he giggled.  
“Good,” Harrison chuckled, grazing his teeth over his boys ear lobe, and making him gasp and roll onto his back.   
Harrison lay on his side, head propped up on one hand.   
“Morning beautiful,” he smiled.   
“Morning,” Tom smiled, all bed head and sleepy voice.   
Just then a text came through on the blond’s phone about a Nymph.   
“Ugh I hate Nymphs,” he groaned, “right come on pup, let’s get this done and then later I can take you.”   
He leaned in and kissed his boy deeply, gently tugging his bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away.   
“You’re mean,” Tom whined.   
“I know I am, but I promise that later,” the blond leaned in to whisper, “the people next door are gonna know my name.”  
This made the brunet shiver pleasantly and Harrison kissed his neck before they pulled themselves out of bed. 

The nymph took all day.   
Harrison really hated those buggers. They were hard to find and catch in the first place, and once you managed to catch one you had to be quick to deal with it.   
Now though the boys just wanted a drink and some fun.   
“Hey what about there,” Tom pointed as they looked for a bar.   
“The roundhouse huh?” Harrison said as he pulled into the parking lot, “let’s see what they got for us.”  
With that he parked up and the two walked in.   
Tom went to the bathroom while Harrison headed to the bar and saw an empty seat next to a blond.   
“S’cuse me, this seat taken?” He asked.   
The blond turned and his blue eyes locked with Harrison’s own.   
“Uh no you can sit,” he replied.   
“Thanks,” Harrison smiled as he took a seat.


End file.
